The story of crimson soul
by Crimson blood moon
Summary: This the story of a boy named Crimson Soul and its time to see the story from his eyes


A/N:Okay this is my very first Fanfic so please leave a review on what I could fix in my story and also enjoy this is what comes directly out of my mind,this is chapter is raw imagination.

It's 8:00 in the morning the usual time I get up. I fell asleep with my cloths on so all I had to do was slip my hoodie on and go do my daily routines. When I took my jacket and put it on I looked at the color it was crimson red like blood. Then I smiled and thought to my self "I haven't seen blood in a long time."Then I flipped the hood up and walked outside it was a sunny day in the city. Next I looked back at my hose and sighed. My house was an old abandoned house and I was only 10 Years old but not just any 10 year old I could turn into any weapon I wanted,I could protect anyone,help anyone,Kill anyone. The word kill played in my mind over and over again then I thought of blood. Later I shook the thought from my mind and sat by a place to eat,only few people gave food to me. Then I went to my home and laid down in the dark. Then more days passed by the same as all ways. After that day was over the next one came but this day felt special,I went to the same spot as last time and waited a few hours later a man and his son approached and asked me why I was begging and I told him why after explaining he said he couldn't give any food,then he looked at me and said "I have a better idea,why don't you come live with us."I started to tear up with joy and he offered his hand to help me up I gladly took his hand and walked with him to his home. Walked with him and his son there was no talking so I decided to brake the silence and asked "May I ask what you name is the he replied "My name is Akio and this is Okami he said as he gestured to his son. After a few minutes we arrived at my new home it was a two story house that was crimson red I smiled to myself and thought "I think i'm going to like it here."Next we entered the house and Okami sprinted inside say "hey mom guess what" and she replied with "if your asking to keep a stray dog again its the same answer as last time, no"she the turned and saw me she had a surprised look on her face. After she looked at me she looked back a Okami and smiled then said "are you going to introduce me to your friend."Okami then said "this is uh...well he didn't tell us"she then looked at me and I said "I don't have a name"then again she was surprised and said "well my name is Miku,now lets get you a name"she observed my cloths which consisted of my crimson jacket,black under-shirt,black long pants and black stood there for five minutes and she finally responded "I know, what about Shinku no Tamashii."I then  
asked "what dose that mean"she then replied "Shinku means crimson and Tamashii means soul"next I replied with "I like that name"then we all ate and watched a movie,by the time the movie was over it was 10:00 which was getting ready for bed Akio showed me to the guest room and said "welcome to your permanent room"and I smiled and said "thank you Akio"and he nodded and in the morning Okami came in my room yelling "wake up sleepy head"I then shot up out of my bed in fear then I realized it was just Okami I calmed down a bit and went to get breakfast then Okami explained that we go to school Monday-Friday after we got on the bus and sat down,in the seat behind us was Randy,Troy and Chase. Okami explained that they were all ways bullying him and act like they owned the school and also every one is so scared that they wont stand up to Randy and his friends. After class it was lunch time me and Okami packed our lunches so we didn't bother waiting in line and sat down to eat then Randy and his gang came to our table and said to Okami "sup wolf crap"then Okami sighed and said "what do you want randy"and Randy replied "I'm a little low on cash at the time so hand it over"then the next thing Okami said was a no in a stern Troy grabbed Okami from across the table and said in an angry way "you got a death wish talking to us like that hot shot"Randy then told troy to back down and then said "you know what this calls for right wolf crap?"Okami didn't answer but he knew what was going to happen then Randy answered for him "were going to have to fight,and its going to be at recess"After Randy and his gang went to a different table to eat. Okami folded his arms across the table and buried face into his arms cried. When I realized he was crying I grabbed him by his shoulders and said "Okami look at me",but he didn't so I shook him a little and said "Okami look at me now!"he then looked at me with tears in his eyes and I said "I will fight this fight for you and all the students he's ever bullied"he then hugged me tightly and said "your the best friend and brother i've ever had"Then recess came along and Troy the announced theirs going to be a fight right here right now,every one then formed a fight ring around Randy said "today I will fight Okami so come on out Okami or are you afraid"I then made my way past all the people that were waiting for the fight to start and made it to the inner circle where the fight was going to happen.I then stepped out into the open and announced "Okami will not fight in this fight,I will"Randy then said "who the hell are you"I calmly announced "I am Shinku no Tamashii,Crimson Soul,I am Okami's brother."Randy started to laugh and said "what Okami had to get his brother to fight for him this proves i'm the big man around here."After he was finished laughing I said "I can take all three of you on but i'm not fighting for just Okami,i'm fighting on behalf of all the kids you bullied"Then Randy,Troy and Chase got ready to fight as did I,Troy then decided to throw the first punch but I grabbed it and flung him into chase and troy fell down on chase rendering him unconscious. So all that was left was Randy and Troy,this time Randy punched with all his force at my face but I got out of the way and he ended up punching Troy in the face rendering him this time every one was cheering "crimson,crimson,crimson!"Randy was so scared he grabbed a knife form his pocket and grabbed Okami and said "one more step and I slice his throat"I then raised my right and said the words "Blood puppet"I now had control over the hand the knife was in and at the same time Troy regained consciousness and I made Randy point the knife at Troy who was about to hit me and said "throw"the next thing I knew I saw the knife flying into Troys right screamed in pain and fell to the ground next I looked at Randy and said "give it up Randy you lost"the next thing he said was "Its not over yet"and the charged for one last punch,when he was running it felt as if time slowed down and I spoke the words "black blood"and then I felt my blood cells harden inside my I raised my right hand and caught the punch Randy threw with out feeling any pain because of the black blood in my body,Randy then looked at me and asked "what the hell are you"and I responded "I am Crimson Soul"and punched him in the stomach with all my strength,Randy then fell to the ground on his hands and knees throwing up blood. After that day Randy,Troy and Chase haven't bullied in a few days so every body could go home unscathed for once. Every body was happy to hear that Randy and his gang stopped bullying and the hoped it would stay that way. Although Akio and Miku explained that violence wasn't the answer to every thing but thanked me for standing up for Ookami and all the other students. Ookami told our parents that I used some sort of magic so they called it,Miku and Akio was now concerned about me and asked me to demonstrate for them so I turned my hand into a knife and stabbed my hand until the blade was all the way through and took it out,Miku and Akio looked in shock at what happened then I quickly said "Its ok it doesn't really hurt,now watch this"I said while putting my good hand over my hurt hand and said "heal"an it healed itself.

A/N:Hope you enjoyed please review I will continue soon so for now farewell and have a pleasant life~Crimson Blood Moon


End file.
